Secrecy
by Gio Gio Star
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have always had some sort of feelings for the other, both afraid to admit it themselves.  But when given a little push, emotions run wild and tempers explode will they finally get their happy ending, or is it just an other hopeless case?
1. Emotions like the Tempest

Secrecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will. And I got this idea from doing a round robin from Gaiaonline… So yeah, I was not the only one who put my hands on this plot.

Summery: Naruto and Sasuke have always had some sort of feelings for the other. Both afraid to admit it themselves. But when given a little push, emotions run wild and tempers explode. Will they finally get their happy ending, or is it just an other hopeless case?

((A/N: This plot was pretty much given up by the entire group except for myself and will inform you all when it will just be me writing the rest.))

Emotions like the Tempest

It was a cool brisk November night. The streets smelled of delicious food and freshly fallen leaves. For him, this was the best season. Autumn wasn't to cold, but it wasn't exactly hot like the summer. In a way, autumn was the young ninja's spring; it meant that death was soon going to arrive for nature and life would soon start anew. A gopher came out of nowhere and stared at the plotting person. It sniffed for a moment before latching onto said person's toe with its oversized teeth.

"Damn it." Sasuke yelled as he kicked the gopher a few yards away. His day was already ruined enough with Kakashi never showing up for training and Sakura disturbing him as always. He didn't need a stupid damned animal biting into his foot rather painfully. It seemed that life really hated him today.

"Hey Sasuke..." The voice of a foxy blonde purred into the Sasuke's ear. "Need a back rub to get rid of all that stress?"

Sasuke turned around completely bewildered by Naruto's beauty. That carefree goofy smile he always wore. The cute little whisker-like marks on his cheeks just magnetized his joyful spirit. Everything about him just seemed adorable. But he couldn't let him catch on about his feelings. If he knew how much he meant to him... He couldn't bear to lose him. He lost everybody important to him, he didn't want to lose Naruto either. And if it meant distancing himself from the young fox, then he'd do it. 

"Not really." Sasuke muttered as he placed his had on the back of his neck. "I really should get back to my home." Sasuke spoke as coolly as possible. Inside he was freaking out. He figured Naruto would be trying to hit on Sakura. After all he was always gaga over her. Never him. Sometimes Sasuke wished that he'd just disguise himself as the pink-haired nin and just kiss him on those sweet luscious lips. 

"Come on, I'll walk with you."

"But isn't your home the other way?" Sasuke asked. 

"Yeah, so? Your point is?"

"My point is, dobe, it's stupid to walk me home when that means that you'll have to walk all the way back from my house, past the point we are standing in now, and to your house. It's completely out of the way. And stupid." Sasuke added the last part for good measure.

"But what if I just want to?" Naruto asked stubbornly.

Sasuke didn't really have an answer for that.

"You're weird, dobe..." Sasuke muttered as he ruffled Naruto's hair playfully. 

"Stop that." Naruto smiled as he pushed Sasuke's hand away lightly. 

Sasuke laughed a little as he teased the dobe a little more. It was nice getting some sort of reaction from him. It made him feel important. Naruto was different from everyone else. They thought he was special. They all placed him on a pedestal as if he was something perfect. But Naruto never did that. He always seemed to treat him like anyone else. He made him feel like he wasn't special. And oddly enough, Sasuke loved it. 

"It looks like we walked to your house." Naruto smiled impishly. 

"I guess you're right." Sasuke muttered. 

"Well, it's getting late. I better head on home." Naruto said as he began to turn. 

Sasuke saw that this was his only chance. He could make it or break it. He wanted Naruto to stay. He anted to feel like he was everyone else for once. He wanted off that damn pedestal. He wanted to be vulnerable. 

"Naruto," Sasuke called. 

Naruto paused and turned to see Sasuke, his hair tangled in his raven locks. 

"Look, it's late and maybe you should stay the night here." Sasuke muttered sheepishly

Naruto paused, both delighted and worried where this was going. "A-Are you sure?" 

"No. I just asked to waste your time. Yes, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Well... I don't have any change of clothes or my toothbrush and-" The blonde tried to think of excuses. The raven-haired boy just sighed.

"If you don't want to stay over just say so... I understand." He knew it. Naruto was just making excuses so he won't have to sleep over. Maybe they _were_ just friends and nothing more. Sasuke was hoping it would just go a little further than that. He really liked Naruto, but if his heart belongs to Sakura, why should he force himself onto the blonde?

Naruto looked up. "No, I mean...I'll stay." Sasuke was always so closed off...if he was finally going to open up, well Naruto sure as hell wasn't going to do anything to close him up again. "Not brushing my teeth won't kill me, right?" He asked, beaming at the other boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he smiled anyway. "I have an extra toothbrush and some cloths you can use." Sasuke said as they both entered the large estate.

Naruto was taken back by the shear size of it all. Sasuke lived in such a large place alone. It was no wonder he never really spoke out much. Nobody really lived here but him. Naruto felt a little ashamed about the place he lived in. It was just a simple one-room apartment. His apartment was nothing to fancy. He felt a little out of place. It was almost as if the house screamed "Don't touch, you'll break it!" 

So many fine and rare artifacts glamorized the home. From ancient swords, old armor, even some of the most beautiful artwork from the Edo and Meiji periods.   
"Your place looks nice." Naruto said slightly uncomfortable. 

He was afraid to really mess anything up. He never would have thought that Sasuke would be a bit of a neat freak. But then again, he really only spent time with him training and on missions. 

"Thanks. My mother designed the place. She had a thing for it." Sasuke murmured as he went to the kitchen. "Dobe, you want any tea?" 

Sasuke felt like everything was crashing and burning to the ground. Naruto seemed tense as soon as he entered the estate. Part of him felt that it was his own fault while the other part was telling him it was nothing. 

"Yes please." Naruto spoke sheepishly. 

Somehow Sasuke had to save this from disaster, "Naruto, make yourself comfortable." he spoke loudly enough for him to hear.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted back, walking into the living room. He sat down gingerly, looking around. There were no pictures anywhere. That wasn't all that shocking though, considering. He sighed, making a mental note to take a few pictures of team 7 to put up for him." 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sasuke had his teapot on the stove. He looked in a few cabinets; thinking briefly about what he was going to feed Naruto...that boy did love to eat.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He looked at all the tea packets he had and randomly picked on; blueberry. Sasuke then searched his refrigerator and found some sweets Sakura made him about a week go. Personally, he wasn't too fond of cakes, but this was a special occasion. Soon Sasuke returned with two cups, the kettle and two plates of sweets on a tray. 

Sasuke poured Naruto a cup of tea first and handed him his plate. "You want sugar or honey?" Sasuke asked.

"Both." Naruto spoke timidly.

Sasuke reached out to grab a spoonful of sugar, and then a spoonful of honey, and dumped it into the other boy's teacup.

Naruto watched intently, gazing at how graceful Sasuke movements were, even if it was just adding sugar and honey into his tea. "Thanks." He replied while gathering the cup into his hands. Forgetting that tea was just poured from the kettle, which made it extremely hot, Naruto let go of the cup by reflex, spilling the hot liquid everywhere.

The blonde let out a yell and winced slightly while repeatedly apologizing for ruining Sasuke's carpet.

"Baka dobe..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.  
He knew it was an accident and that dark colored tea stained if you weren't careful with it. Sasuke quickly got some carpet cleaner and sprayed it on the stain before it set.  
"It's ok. Accidents happen. God knows how many times I've spilled things." Sasuke muttered as he sat back up and poured Naruto an other cup of tea. He again put the honey and sugar, this time blowing on the drink for the fox.  
"Thanks." Naruto said as he looked at his drink.  
It smelled comforting to him. The smell of berries tantalized his nose. Naruto carefully took a sip, careful not to burn his tongue again.  
Sasuke on the other hand fixed himself a cup.  
"Don't mention it." Sasuke said as he looked unto his rival's eyes.  
Those beautiful ocean blue eyes. They gleamed with a certain innocence. Almost taunting him. Sasuke studied Naruto's face. Those whisker marks on his cheeks, his sweet little nose. The adorable way he puckered those lips when he blew on the cup.  
"Sasuke, what are you looking at?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke turned away, slightly flustered that he had been caught gazing at his features. How much he wanted to press those lips of Naruto's with his. But at this rate, it was going to be a complete total bust.  
Naruto was a little surprised by Sasuke's slight frustration. Inside, Naruto was freaking out. He wanted to just kiss the emotionally troubled youth. He wanted to show Sasuke that life didn't have to be so rough.  
Both unaware that they had been staring at the other. Slowly yet surely they were leaning towards the other. Sasuke old feel Naruto's breath tickling his skin. Both of their eyes partly shut from the world. Their lips about to gain some sort of contact. This was it. The moment they were going to share their true first kiss. Not like the accidental bump they had in school. This was going to be real, and nobody was going to stop it.   
_**RING!!!**_  
Sasuke quickly jumped up and rushed to the phone. His heart had been beating like a war drum. His blood racing like a mad man's rant.  
"Hello?" Sasuke muttered as he answered the phone.  
"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice spoke from the other line. "I wanted to let you know that team seven will be training tomorrow."  
"Alright." Sasuke muttered. "Well, see you tomorrow..." Sasuke hung up the phone.


	2. Quixotic Love  You’re Mine, and I Yours

So… It seems that people are only reading. I do enjoy getting comments people. And I kind of forgot to mention that the rating will most likely change. So please review me. I think this or the next chapter will be where the round robin ends and I will begin to post chapters. I am letting you all know so brace yourselves for it. Once the story is done I will post the user names that helped with it as to give them credit. So go and read, enjoy, live life. Just remember, if you do not want to read boy-boy love, don't even read this story since it is boy-boy…

_Recap_

_**RING!!!**__  
__Sasuke quickly jumped up and rushed to the phone. His heart had been beating like a war drum. His blood racing like a mad man's rant. __  
__"Hello?" Sasuke muttered as he answered the phone. __  
__"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice spoke from the other line. "I wanted to let you know that team seven will be training tomorrow." __  
__"Alright." Sasuke muttered. "Well, see you tomorrow..." Sasuke hung up the phone._

Quixotic Love; You're Mine, and I Yours

By then, Naruto was busy staring into his teacup, afraid to make eye contact. How could he let this get to far. Maybe he should have never accepted the Uchiha's request in staying for the night. He saw how quickly the raven-haired boy ran to the phone. Perhaps he didn't feel the same way. Oh, but how much Naruto wanted the other. Was this his punishment for being a demon vessel? Was this his reward for the sins he never committed?

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Kakashi just called to say we have training tomorrow." He muttered in annoyance that his sensei interrupted his perfect moment to make a move on his rival.

"Oh..." The blonde replied simply, still lingering on the awkward moment they almost had. 

There was a pause. Sasuke sighed and glanced at Naruto whose gaze was fixed on his cup. He looked slightly depressed. Could it be that maybe Naruto wanted to kiss him back? Or was it because he was the one who was forcing himself on Naruto again?

Those fluttering eyelashes and the slight mess of his blond hair that covered his eyes. Sasuke could not imagine how unpopular Naruto was with such a beautiful face. He seemed so much more eccentric than himself. The blonde idiot actually had a personality that attracted people and wanted them to do better for themselves, and others. Not himself- His personality was colder than that of ice.

_'Oh, right... He has the Kyuubi inside him...'_ His dark eyes saddened at the thought of how Naruto used to be so secluded from the rest of the village. And it reminded him of his own lonesomeness. But he desperately wanted to change everything. He wanted to comfort Naruto to tell the genin that he was there for him, always.

"So..." Sasuke muttered as he sat back down on the couch. 

He really didn't know what to say. They were both about to kiss. He knew that. He couldn't just go back to where they left off. Both already tensed from the interruption what could have been. 

"I'm sorry." Naruto spoke rather suddenly. 

"For what? You didn't do anything Dobe." 

"Yes I did." Naruto said. 

"What did you do Naru-" Sasuke was suddenly stopped by Naruto's lips. 

Naruto's lush lips pressed on his own. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sasuke wanted this more than ever and it was finally happening. He could feel Naruto's slender tongue begging for accuse and who was he to deny the Dobe's wishes? The sweet warm rush of air hit his skin as Naruto exhaled in repetition. Both battling for some form of dominance. Their minds swirled in pure ecstasy as the fell off the couch.  
Naruto gave in to the other. He wanted to enjoy this, and felt that he would get more out of it by becoming recessive. Everything seemed to become a heated passion; everything about to burst. Both young ninja never noticed the answering machine going off as they continued their romantic fling. 

"You have reach Uchiha, Sasuke. I am unable to get to the phone now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." Sasuke's answering machine played, his voice in that normal monotone he often carried. 

A soft beep shortly followed the message, as an other voice came forth, "Uh, Sasuke, it's me Sakura," her voice seemed timed. "I wanted to know if we could go out on a date after training tomorrow. Uh, bye." 

Sasuke looked at Naruto gingerly. He was amazed at how this happened. He didn't even realized that he was exposed, Naruto's figures gently tantalizing him. The raven-haired lad never noticed how much the blonde's body was built. He seemed to have a wonderful combination of muscle and fat; yet, he seemed slender, but obvious that he was toned. What made it even more wonderful was how the seal swirled on his belly.

Naruto had been embarrassed about the seal, but when he was with Sasuke, it was as if it wasn't even there. He just loved the warm touch of Sasuke's hands on his body. Sasuke was always in control and Naruto loved it. He thought of himself as such a little boy, but Sasuke made it different for him. Sasuke loved him no matter how stupid he really was. 

"Snap out of it, I'm only here for so long" said Sasuke in Naruto's ear. 

"Yes sir" said Naruto and leaned back and enjoyed.

Naruto closed his eyes rather tightly as he prepared to brace himself. He never would have thought he would be with the raven-haired heartthrob. Within moments Naruto's senses went into overdrive. It seemed like his belly had an aching fire inside. 

Sasuke groaned slightly as he moved slightly, holding in his groan by biting his lower lip. On occasion he would have a little moan escape his lips. Naruto was absolutely beautiful. They're no words to describe his beauty. He was just... Naruto. And he, Sasuke, was his.  
Naruto slowly cracked an eye, feeling his body melt into Sasuke's figure. The fair-haired ninja could feel the very same blush overpowering Sasuke reach his cheeks. The Uchiha looked completely different in this new shade of light. Sasuke didn't look like that strong charismatic ninja all the girls went crazy for. He looked more like an insecure child, wanting to give love and be loved in return. He could see a part of himself. 

Time seemed to slow down for them as they continue their dark ride. What would the others think if they knew? Would they think it was fine? More likely they'd think he tried to defile the perfect child with his touch. Maybe they'd think Sasuke was only showing pity to the outcast. They wouldn't see that they both performed an act of taboo on their own free will. 

Naruto gave a rugged gasp as he cried out his new lover's name repetitively. His body felt like fire from the new sensations he was experiencing with the heartthrob of Konoha. He could feel himself clamping up on him, this causing a pleasurable yelp from Sasuke.

Before they both knew it, the passion ended as Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto. Both replaying what just happened in their minds. From every cute little noises the other made to the sweetness of how the other cried their names. 

"I love you." Naruto whispered as he tangled his figures in the black mass of Sasuske's locks.

Sasuke lifted himself off of Naruto's warm body. He could feel Naruto's eyes on his glorified body. Part of him felt embarrassed that he was now parading in his bear flesh, but an other part of him felt a certain pride fill in him. 

Sasuke turned toward Naruto, a blush on that tanned face warmed his heart. He could tell there was a certain hunger in the dobe's eyes. And Sasuke knew he was the igniter to the fuel of Naruto's fire. 

Sasuke slowly walked back up to Naruto and sat on the floor next to him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "I have a story to tell you, but I need your hand." Sasuke flatly said. 

"What?' Naruto said as he took his hands away in surprise. 

"Give me your hand so I can say the damn story." Sasuke said. 

"Ok..." Naruto was a little confused, but followed Sasuke's order. 

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and traced some of the lines for a few moments and began to speak, "There once was a group of rabbits with one bunny. And they all had to cross a river," Sasuke spoke as he traced one of the lines of Naruto's palm. "The rabbits jumped over the river with little or no effort. But the bunny had a problem. The bunny couldn't jump the river since the river was too wide and the bunny was too small.

"The bunny would run and jump right at the edge of the river with all its might, only to come up short. The bunny had to swim to get back to the original side since that was the closest area, and the bunny really couldn't swim well. 

"So how do you think the bunny got to the other side?" Sasuke asked. 

"I don't know? Didn't the bunny ask help?" Naruto asked. 

"No, the bunny was alone." 

"Well then how?" 

Sasuke paused for a minute or so before he spoke again, "I don't know either, I just wanted to hold your hand." 

Naruto just stared at Sasuke with his jaw dropped. What kind of story was that? What was the point of telling the story when Sasuke could have just held his hand without even telling such a crapy pick up line.

"That was lame, Sasuke." Naruto uttered flatly. "You know fully well you could just hold my hand without... making up some story. And the story had bunnies no less. What a terrible story Sasuke-Bozu. You give lame a whole new meaning." Naruto said the last part to himself.

The other boy chuckled. "I know..." He gave a peck on Naruto's lips. "I just felt like it..."

Naruto playfully shoved Sasuke at how randomly stupid he just acted. "You know, you're really the dobe, not me." The blonde stuck his tongue out at his rival.

Sasuke's eyes were soon transfixed on Naruto's tongue. "Is that an invitation?" He inquired as he accepted it and slowly pushed Naruto down.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't." Naruto said smugly. 

Sasuke sighed as he got up again, ignoring the fact that Naruto was blushing at his bear body. Sasuke could have sworn he heard something during their taboo. 

He reached over to the phone and was right, Sakura had called him, and asking him out again. He didn't really know why Sakura thought he liked her like that. Of course Sasuke liked the pink-haired girl, but they were too late into doing anything. They were too close in doing the boyfriend girlfriend thing now. He saw her more as a sister than that of a lover. He just wished Sakura could realize his feelings, along with every other girl in the village. 

"Dobe, let's go to bed. We got training tomorrow." Sasuke smirked as he helped Naruto up from the floor. 

Inside Sasuke was happy knowing that they both would be together, both giving a part of them to the other. Officially they both belonged to the other. The blonde was the raven-haired as the blonde was now the raven's.

Ok, next chapter will be a little angst. Just to let you all know. And it seems that perhaps in one or two more chapter's, the story will fully be written by me. So please review.


	3. Anguishtic Betrayal for the BrokenHear

Wow… People actually reviewed. And I recently found out that a friend of mine read this story without even realizing that it was from my account. They loved it so much that they actually saved it to their computer. So I feel loved that people actually like this story. I cannot wait until I actually have to finish the story seeing as how this was originally a round robin. So remember you guys, review after you are done reading this chapter. And if you haven't reviewed at all, review! If you review you will save a Review Fairy. If you don't I will personally kill the endangered Review Fairy.

_Recap_

_"Dobe, let's go to bed. We got training tomorrow." Sasuke smirked as he helped Naruto up from the floor. __  
_

_Inside Sasuke was happy knowing that they both would be together, both giving a part of them to the other. Officially they both belonged to the other. The blonde was the raven-haired as the blonde was now the raven's._

Anguish-tic Betrayal for the Broken-Hearted

"Okay fine..." Naruto replied as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and got up. "You better not do anything to me while I'm sleeping, Teme." He was happy to finally get close to the one person who cared for him all this time. Even when they trained or argued, he knew there was love intertwined in their words.

Sasuke chuckled again. "I can't guarantee anything." He whispered into Naruto's ear as he hugged him around the waist.

Morning arrived like it always did. The sun always arrived slowly and lazily to the sky. Sasuke slowly stretched his limbs as he awoken from slumber. The young Uchiha turned over seeing Naruto's body draped in the blanket they shared. 

"Dobe, get up." The raven teen gently nudged the blond, his words filled with warmth. 

"No... I just went to sleep..." the toe-headed ninja groaned. 

"What? You're kidding. But we went to bed early." 

"I thought you were going to molest me..." Naruto muttered through his pillow. 

"You have got to be shitting me." 

"I'm not..." 

"And when did you realize that I was really asleep?  
"

About an hour ago..." the fox vessel muttered in his pillow. 

"Baka dobe..." Sasuke sighed as he ruffled the blonde's hair. 

"Cut it out." Sasuke laughed slightly as he got up, announcing that he was going to shower. 

Naruto really wanted to sleep. But it seemed that his body wouldn't let him. The blonde really wanted to shower but was unsure if Sasuke would appreciate him getting in while he was occupying the restroom. 

Naruto decided to just skip the shower for the time being and just try to get more sleep. His body refused to accept what his brain wanted. Naruto knew that during training, he would truly regret it. 

"Really, just try and sleep." Naruto muttered to himself.

After Sasuke had finish showering, he opened the door with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Naruto, are you still sleeping? C'mon, wake up already." The wet male nudged the snoring blonde.

"Nggh... Five more minutes, Teme." Naruto rolled over on his side and went back to snoring.

"I guess I'll have to wake you up myself, hm?" Sasuke tosses his towel on the ground and climbed on top of Naruto's sleeping form.

"No, I'm up!" Naruto cried out as he attempted to escape from Sasuke's grip.

Both young boys giggled as they squirmed in each other's grasps. After what seemed like an endless amount of their heavy action, Sasuke laid next to a panting Naruto. 

"Gees, Dobe, and I just took a shower too..." 

"I wasn't the one who wanted to bang, remember?" 

"But you didn't complain." 

"My butt hurts." Naruto said into his pillow. 

"Too bad, now we both have to head over to training. I wouldn't be surprised if we arrived around the same time as Kakashi." 

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke in a serious tone. 

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, a little concerned for the blond. 

"I'm not ready to come out. So can we keep us a secret?"

Sasuke leaned in and pecked Naruto on the lips. "Sure. I'm ready when you're ready." 

Naruto giggled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Thanks, Teme."

"Now get ready for our training." The dark-haired genin uttered as he took the blonde's arms off of him.

Naruto fell into his pillow with a groan. "But my butt hurts. It's all your fault! Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are going to think weird things."

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help taking advantage of you." He slithered a hand under the sheets and gave Naruto's butt a good squeeze. "Want me to make it better?"

"How bad do you want a kunai shoved up your eye socket?" Naruto said with a strange mixture of venom and love. 

Sasuke snorted out a laugh as he slapped the dobe's rump playfully, "Well you're up now." 

"I know." Naruto sighed rather disappointedly.

Sakura stood over at the bridge alone. She was surprised that she was the first one here. Sasuke would be the one to show up first after who knew how long he had been waiting. It was a downer to the lovely pink haired nin. She expected Sasuke to be here so she could try to know him better. 

"Maybe Sasuke over-slept a little. Yeah, that must be it. He overslept and is on his way right now." Sakura spoke to herself as she stood on her tiptoes to try and see over the horizon of the village a little better. But alas, she waited alone for an other ten minutes before one of her fellow teammate appeared. 

Sasuke walked calmly as he always did to his normal area of waiting. He and Naruto discussed, or argued, about how they would enter without them noticing anything unusual. He knew that if Naruto and himself were to come to their area together in the morning like this, something would have been a little fishy and Sakura-even Kakashi, if he was actually on time, walked together. 

"Sasuke, you're a little late." 

"Hn." 

"I thought something happened to you." Sakura said. 

"Nothing happened." Sasuke said. 

"I can see that." Sakura inched closer. 

Sasuke was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He could tell that she was getting closer to him, and he really did not want her to. He did like her, loved her even, but as a friend or a sister even. He didn't feel that way with her compared with the blonde idiot.  
Before he knew it, Sakura made the first move, starting with a kiss. Sasuke was in total shock. He had no idea what to do. His mind told him to push her away, but hid body stood frozen. He needed to get a grip of himself and fast. Naruto was coming in five minutes and he really didn't want him to see this. 

_"I'm not ready to come out. So can we keep us a secret?"_ Naruto's voice buzzed in his head. 

Why this phrase? Why? Did that mean in order to hide himself and Naruto's relationship, he'd have to deceive Sakura and make the poor girl think he liked her? Could he really stoop that low to a level and kiss her back? Part of him was screaming to just do it so she could shut the hell up and leave him alone so he could bang Naruto in peace, while an other part of him said to stop and think about the consequences. 

Sasuke felt his world collapse as he heard that hypnotic voice calling out to him. He knew it had been dipped in sorrow. It was too late the five minutes were up. He spent to long thinking, and not enough time taking action. 

Sakura quickly released the kiss and walked back sheepishly to her area of waiting. Naruto felt sick to his stomach from seeing what was going on. They both just started dating and here Sasuke was making out with Sakura. That was a serious punch bellow the belt. But he had to act like a shinobi. He couldn't show any emotion. He had to keep it under wraps. For once he just had to keep it bottled and not have it show. If Kakashi would allow for Naruto to spare with Sasuke, there was certainly hell to pay.

Sasuke had betrayed him. It was as simple as that. If Sasuke really loved him, he would have pushed her without a moments thought. But there they were, kissing and the blonde felt like an idiot. The _pretty_ people are always the ones who will hurt the most. Sasuke was pretty, so it was obvious that he would screw this all up somehow.

Oh wow… This chapter is a little shorter than all the other ones. But with good reason. It seemed more appropriate to end the chapter here. Now I must warn you that the next chapter will be a little angst-like and dramatic. And obviously with good reason. I mean Sasuke and Sakura just kissed! If you are angry about that little surprise, like my dear friend who nearly killed me when I told her the news, blame me. That was my doing in the round robin. I am such a dramatic quixotic whore when it comes to stories. It's my curse… But I will not spoil the next chapter. I will make you wait. Why is that? Simple, I am pure evil. I will make Sasuke kiss Sakura when he's banging Naruto! Muahahahahahaha! Oh god I'm coughing now… But really, I won't do that with Sasuke and Sakura. It just seemed appropriate since it looked like their relationship was going way to fast for my taste and I had to put some sort of dramatic twist. Perhaps next chapter I will revile a surprise… Or maybe not. Who knows… Oh and dear friend, if you are reading this and you happen to review, do not spoil the fun little secret of joy-ness. I will really be sad if you do.


	4. Vent the PentUp Frustration

I knew somebody was going to go and cry out "Oh no!"… And I was right. Yes, I know that is kind of sad that Naruto caught Sasuke and Sakura kissing, even when it was Sakura who was the one doing the kissing and Sasuke was just standing there like a brain-dead idiot. But things happen. And like I said, this chapter will have some angst. Oh and did I mention that this chapter will reveal those who were plotting? If I failed to do that, then I am sorry. It does.

_Recap_

_Sakura quickly released the kiss and walked back sheepishly to her area of waiting. Naruto felt sick to his stomach from seeing what was going on. They both just started dating and here Sasuke was making out with Sakura. That was a serious punch bellow the belt. But he had to act like a shinobi. He couldn't show any emotion. He had to keep it under wraps. For once he just had to keep it bottled and not have it show. If Kakashi would allow for Naruto to spare with Sasuke, there was certainly hell to pay._

_Sasuke had betrayed him. It was as simple as that. If Sasuke really loved him, he would have pushed her without a moments thought. But there they were, kissing and the blonde felt like an idiot. The pretty people are always the ones who will hurt the most. Sasuke was pretty, so it was obvious that he would screw this all up somehow._

Vent the Pent-Up Frustration

"Good morning, my students. I passed by this lady who asked me for help and-" The silver-haired sensei started explaining his reason for being late, but no one believed him.

"Liar!" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time. The blonde boy tried to act as normal as he could to avoid revealing how he truly felt about Sasuke. By now, he was having some doubts but didn't want to worry anyone. _'Maybe Sasuke liked Sakura all this time. He probably got jealous and tried to trick me into liking him... That clever teme.'_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, seeing how he was currently having an internal conflict and knew that he wouldn't be let off easily for what he had just done. _'Damn it, I should have just pushed Sakura away! I'm such a coward... Now Naruto will never trust me.'_ He eyes saddened slightly and turned his head away, not daring to make eye contact with the person he loved.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes upon noticing the strange change in all his students; Naruto, who was now glaring at the ground all of a sudden, Sakura, who had a face as pink as her hair, and Sasuke, who was looking away from both of them. Spotting their change was easy, but trying to know what had happened to cause this was difficult.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked their teacher. 

Kakashi looked at his students and spoke, "I figured I'd have you guys spare each other. So who will want to go at it first?" Kakashi asked. 

He figured that having his students vent out their frustrations would be better than having them blow up in his face, besides he really wanted to read His Come-Come book. 

"Sasuke, I'm going to beat you!" Naruto yelled with deep malaise. 

Right now he just wanted to beat the living snot out of Sasuke for jerking him around like that. Who was Uchiha to think that he could toy with people's emotions. There was no way in hell Naruto was going to even allow Sasuke to think he could be his toy to play with. 

And without any warning Naruto dashed to Sasuke, a kunai in his hand. Sasuke really didn't want to fight the blond like this. 

"_Since when did the dobe get this fast?" _ Sasuke found himself asking this as he used his own kunai to block Naruto's attacks. Both of them seemed to be oblivious to the world as they fought. 

"Naruto, take it easy, will ya? I can explain." Sasuke spoke to Naruto as he blocked another of Naruto's attacks. 

"Explain how you and Sakura were making out?" Naruto said as he missed again. "And don't tell me she tripped and landed on your lips." 

"Haha, very funny. But I didn't try to mess with her." Sasuke said. 

"Bull. I should have never brought you back from Orochimaru. I should have left you there. I should have broken my promise!" Naruto spat as he managed to succeed in one of his moves. 

Sasuke just stood there frozen. His arm was cut a bit from the attack, but not serious enough of a concern. What Naruto said was sharper than any kunai could ever be. Did he hurt Naruto so much that it would make Naruto hate him? 

Kakashi and Sakura stared at both shinobi. Something serious was going on between them and perhaps it wasn't a good idea to have them spare each other, as Kakashi realized this. Whatever was going on between them wasn't going to be fixed by having them knock each other's lights out. 

Kakashi was about to intervene when Sasuke charged at Naruto.  
There was no way in hell Sasuke was going to lose Naruto like that. He had to prove him that Sakura was a huge misunderstanding.

"Naruto! Just listen to me!" He shouted desperately as another kunai went flying by him, barely missing his left ear.

"Why should I?! I saw it! You didn't push her away or anything! Just admit it! You liked her from the very beginning!" Naruto's vision started blurring slightly. He furiously rubbed his eyes to avoid letting everyone see his visible tears. "I've always hated you, but I've never hated you like this!"

Sakura widened her eyes, finally realizing why this battle started in the first place. It was because of her. Was Naruto jealous that she kissed Sasuke? Naruto did like her for a long time now, but she had always denied him. The kunoichi didn't want to put her closest friends in danger. Right when she was about to run towards them, her sensei held out a hand to stop her.

"Let them work it out..." Kakashi muttered. He knew that there would be a chance they would fight until one would lose conscience, but it was a lover's quarrel, not just a battle of hatred. If he or Sakura were to interrupt, their frustration would end up going on forever.

"Why would you even think I like Sakura after all those rejections! GOD NARUTO! IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Both shinobi were now panting from the ferocity of their fighting.

"LIAR!" Naruto still refused to believe what Sasuke was saying and continued fighting with all his strength. "I... HATE... YOU..." He gave a roar and advanced toward Sasuke; his eyes were red with pupils narrowed into slits, and his teeth began to grow long fangs. Sasuke knew that the Kyuubi had strengthened with Naruto's feelings.

Naruto just wanted to slit Sasuke's throat open. It seemed that every word the Uchiha spoke was a lie. Memories of their lust played in his mind. He wasn't going to let Sasuke have everything. He wasn't going to take Sakura. In Naruto's eyes, he was jealous of him. Sasuke had a mother. He had a father. He had a brother. He had a family. He got to know them. Naruto never got to know his parents. His mother died when he was born, and he only recently found out who his father was from Tsunade. He was furious that his father forced the fate Naruto had to live with for the rest of his life. He was upset knowing that his father died and left Naruto alone in the world knowing that he was the last of the family. He was proud that his father saved the village. He was the son of a great ninja. It seemed only appropriate that he would one day surpass his father, Namikaze Minato or better known as the 4th Hokage. 

"Damn it Sasuke, I hate you! You act as if everything is about you!" Naruto yelled as both nin were in hand-to-hand combat. 

"What do you mean by that? I told you that I didn't-" 

"That is what I mean! You act as if everything has to be about you! You couldn't even live one hour in my shoes!" 

"What the hell are you yelling about now dobe!" Sasuke asked as he dodged Naruto's moves. 

Sasuke couldn't block now. Naruto's emotions were out in the open and it was feeding the fire of the demon inside Naruto. 

"You got to have a mom and dad! Even if it was for a little while- You had a family that loved you! You have the luxury of hating a sibling." Naruto made another failed attack.

"The village loves you! You're the favored one! All the girls would open their legs for you if you asked them to! 

"And what the hell do you do? You go off running away like a cowered to Orochimaru and then I bring your no good ass back here and you think everything can be the way it was before? The world doesn't work like that! 

"Just try and live my life! How would you feel if you were treated worse than scum because people are too ignorant! I have a demon in me and people blame me for the deaths of their family. If I weren't born, my father and mother would still be alive! They'd both be happy proud of this village. 

"I have to always be on my guard. People want me dead because I can become too powerful. Or they'll try and take advantage me being the host of this demon. So many times I just wanted to end it all. But I had to prove that I as better than that. And Sasuke, I don't give a damn about your no-good-ass!" Naruto fell to the ground crying uncontrollably. 

He had to get everything out. So much swirled in him. He was never given the chance to vent. Even when he had people who cared about him, part of him was still in a dark side. And to him, it seemed to be a sin if he ever showed it. 

"Sakura, I think we should take our leave." Kakashi spoke as coolly as he could. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew that these mattered had to be in their own privacy. 

"Bu-" 

"Sakura, trust me, I know what I'm talking about." 

Sakura frowned a bit as she and Kakashi left the area, leaving Sasuke alone with the emotional shinobi.

Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes. He wanted to just embrace the blonde in his arms and tell him that he was sorry for everything. The raven-haired boy just stood there, afraid that anything he said would just break the sobbing boy even more. But he couldn't just leave him sitting there.

Before he knew it, Sasuke's leg had carried him towards the blonde, still slightly cautious in case Naruto decided to attack again. He kneeled down, and brought Naruto's face up to his own.

"I know that my pain can't compare to yours and I know you're really hurt inside. But I'm glad you able to vent out... vent out on me. Maybe you do hate me like you say, but I don't care. Hate me. Loathe me. Despise me. I don't deserve you, Naruto. Just realize that I swear, I don't love Sakura like you think I do." Sasuke paused before continuing.

"I... I only love you... ever since we were little. You were the first person that I truly saw as my best friend... and I also hoped for more. Seeing you always smiling and laughing, it made even _me_ happy. You never let anything bring you down..." He lowered his head so that his gaze met the ground.

"But now, seeing you like this, it hurts me, more than you'll ever know. You deserve someone you will make you happy, Naruto." The taller male stood up, not looking at Naruto. "Maybe... maybe I should leave again. Your feelings toward me are obviously pure hatred. To love me would be a fatal mistake. I don't want to hurt you, Naruto. So just... so just go back to living your little free-spirited life without me."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he turned for his leave. Naruto could tell Sasuke was being honest with him. And that's what he wanted. He wanted to know that Sasuke loved him and he did. 

"Sasuke," Naruto called after the raven shinobi. 

Sasuke turned to see the tear stained Naruto gazing at him with love. He couldn't help but smile at Naruto's warmth. There was something in that blond that brought out the best in people. If Naruto could bring out the goodness from Haku and Zabuza, perhaps Sasuke wasn't at all to late for Naruto's healing light. 

"Don't leave me." 

Sasuke slowly walked up to Uzumaki. He truly was graceful in his steps as a swan was in water. Sasuke bent down to Naruto's level fluidly as he placed his hand on his cheeks, drying the tears from those ocean eyes. Naruto's smile seemed to magically beam into life. 

"I'm not going anywhere dobe." 

Shino sat lazily on a random tree branch with Kiba both enjoying their company. They had been trying hard to find an other couple they could double date with, but it seemed that they had to get their hands in Cupid's game. 

"Do you think it worked?" Kiba asked as he put his foot on Shino's leg rather in a playful laziness. 

Shino brought out his finger revealing a small bug, a smile hidden from his jacket collar. 

"Mission success."

Heheheh… Yes, here is the chapter. And don't you love how I managed to get Kiba and Shino in here? Man, the angst in this chapter is like fierce. But at least Naruto got to vent. He seems like he needs to do that on the show, but is unable to because he's worried of what his friends and loved ones will think and just has his emotions bottled up until it forms cancer or something bad like that.


	5. Plots Revealed

Oh yes… I am so nice in submitting two chapters in one day? Why am I being nice? I have no clue… Maybe it is because I found out some stuff dealing with some of the Harry Potter stuff and it has made me extremely generous. So yes… I am being nice for once. It seems that this chapter or the next one will be where the round robin stops. So be prepared to wait for a long ass time to write up the chapter. These chapters end up being on average four to five chapters so it will take me some time to get in that pass since I am used to having about 1000-1500 per chapter when these chapters have been near 2000 words each. So please do be patient.

_Recap_

_Sasuke slowly walked up to Uzumaki. He truly was graceful in his steps as a swan was in water. Sasuke bent down to Naruto's level fluidly as he placed his hand on his cheeks, drying the tears from those ocean eyes. Naruto's smile seemed to magically beam into life. _

_"I'm not going anywhere dobe."_

_"Do you think it worked?" Kiba asked as he put his foot on Shino's leg rather in a playful laziness. _

_Shino brought out his finger revealing a small bug, a smile hidden from his jacket collar. _

_"Mission success."_

Plots Revealed

"Let's get back to traini-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when he realized the couple was deserted. "Hm. I guess they decided to leave us alone."   
up at his lover, worriedly. "D-Do you think they found out about us?"

"Not sure... I think Kakashi would have found out. Not sure about Sakura though." The taller male replied. He glanced down at his kitsune when he saw Naruto's gaze had begun to wander downwards. "Naruto?"

His twinkling sapphire eyes dimmed to now a blue-gray color. Sasuke instantly knew why the blonde reacted so.

"Do you... still... like her?" Sasuke whispered so quietly that Naruto barely heard. The dark-haired male distanced himself slightly from the blonde, with a now serious expression.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Yes he still loved Sakura, but his heart yearned for Sasuke as well. How could he possibly decide whom he loved? He just couldn't cast his feeling for Sakura because he was now with Sasuke. Could he? But obviously he couldn't just stop loving the raven haired nin. 

"I honestly don't know." Naruto said as he looked up. 

It was obvious that Sasuke didn't like the answer but it was for the best. He may as well tell him now than some time down the road. By then it would have hurt even more than it would now. 

"I see... Maybe I'll just have to per sway him. 

"Sasuke... What are you going to do?" Naruto asked nervously. 

"Kiba, let's check up on the two love birds we brought together." Shino said as he nudged his love's foot off him. 

"I guess. Can't wait to invite them for a double date. It gets kind of tiresome when we go with some of the straight couples." Kiba laughed as he whistled for the now large Akimaru. 

"Do you really have to bring that dog wherever you go?" Shino asked. 

"Do you have to bring your bugs wherever you go?" Kiba snapped back. 

"To-shay." 

Both nin climbed on the large dog ready to head over near the team seven training grounds. More likely they would be over there training. There they would most likely be training. 

Kiba couldn't believe how this plan could even work. There were so many loopholes. He was amazed that Shino even went along with the plan. But at least they managed to bring those two goofs together. They spent months trying to figure out who could be into each other and bam, Sasuke and Naruto just seemed to be the ones to scream homosexual. 

Naruto groaned out Sasuke's name in a sweet lusty voice. His body felt like there was an intense pressure inside him. It was almost as if he were to burst. Sasuke looked up at Naruto gingerly as he could feel himself buckle onto Naruto.

His heart always warmed up whenever he saw that blush on the blonde's cheeks. It only glorified the innocence Naruto always held. It didn't matter if Naruto and him already had sex, Naruto always held some sort of innocence. Those cobalt eyes always held a glimmer of purity. Sasuke felt like he was darkening Naruto's soul, stealing the clarity of Naruto. But some how, Naruto chose him from so many others who seemed so much more worthy. Sasuke had tried to destroy his angel countless times. To this day, he was thankful that he never succeeded.

Sasuke gave out a rugged groan as Naruto clamed up on him. The fox always had this affect on him, even when they were young. They had a mutual understanding of one another. It made him angry when Sakura spoke ill of Naruto simply because Naruto had no parents. He wanted to ask her if that was how she felt about him because he too lacked parental guidance. But he knew the perfect words that would hit her.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gave a little pout as he felt a hot button being pressed. Naruto felt an electrical current wash over his body from Sasuke's seductive fingers. 

"Oh wow... I guess you two are gay." Kiba snorted as he interrupted their little love fest.

Sasuke growled and turned his head around to see the two shinobi. "What do _you two_ want?" He spat out venomously. Sasuke hated when his mood was interrupted.

Naruto only groaned in embarrassment as he poorly attempted to hide himself. He knew the position they were in would be rather difficult to deny. Naruto had his legs thrown over Sasuke's strong shoulders, with very little clothing on their own bodies. Naruto just felt like crawling under a rock and die, or to just get stabbed repetitively from a kunai. Anything was better than the humiliation from being discovered by those two ninjas.

Kiba held his hands up in defense. "Calm down, Sas-gay. We were just checking up on you guys. You know, we were the ones that brought you two together. So you really should thank us." He grinned.

"What? How would you two manage that?" Sasuke inquired. "You didn't do anything." 

Kiba scratched his chin with a forefinger. "Hmm. We helped in a more indirect way, you could say." He dropped his hand to a side. "But anyways, we were wondering if you two would like to go on a double date with me and Shino."

Naruto gave a confused look. "You two... are together?"

"Yup." 

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever, just don't bother us anymore." Sasuke answered in annoyance. "Go away."

Kiba sighed and tugged at Shino's arm. "Alright. Let's just give them some privacy. We can do more 'talking' at my house." He gave a wink to the quiet shinobi as he rolled his eye behind his round sunglasses.

"Wait, I want to know how you guys brought us together." Naruto said suddenly. 

"You have got to be kidding, Naruto." Sasuke said as he turned back to his love. 

"No, I'm not. I mean, aren't you at least a little curious on how they pulled this off?" Naruto asked as he put his cloths back on. 

Apparently he was no longer in the mood so they may as well just listen to their little story. 

"I guess we could tell them. You go first, konoko." Shino said as he gave Kiba the floor. 

"Well, it all started a few weeks ago when Shino and I were fooling around. I mean, wow. Shino really-" 

"Kiba, go on with the story or I will." Shino interrupted. 

"Oh, sorry. Well we were both saying that we were tired of going on double dates with straight people." 

"Wait, you guys came out?" Sasuke chirped suddenly. 

"No, not completely." Shino said. "Now let Kiba finish." 

"Well anyway, both of us decided that we would act like cupid and find two people to go and have a couples night. And you two were perfect."  
But, the thing was, you two were way too deep in the closet." Shino muttered. 

"So I was in charge of bringing Sasuke to point A." 

"While I brought Naruto to point B." 

"Wait, how did you even know I would be around the area?" 

"We were gathering info on you two. And I managed to get Kakashi to give a little push. But Sasuke you really kick hard. I mean I thought I nearly died when I transformed into a gopher." Kiba said. 

Sasuke just stayed silent at Kiba's last comment. It served him right for biting him. 

"Oh, but just for fun on the phone call. Boy was it getting hot in there." Shino said. 

"Wait, what! But we weren't near windows where people could see." Naruto said. 

"That is where I come in." Shino said. 

"Oh, Konoko-kun, you can take it from here." 

"Fine love. 

"Well you remember right after you guys got ditched by Kakashi due to us? And that I treated you to some ramen?" 

"Yeah..." 

"I had one of my bugs follow you two. So we knew when everything was going right or wrong, and try to push it to it on the right direction if it was needed." 

"And how long did it take for you guys to come up with this cock-a-mainee scheme?" Sasuke asked. 

"About a few days. Most of it was just us two joking around." Kiba spoke up. "Never thought we would actually put it into action."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and swore he saw his eye twitch a little. Naruto wasn't sure if he should have been worried about him or if he should laugh at his reaction. 

"So you guys did all of this because you wanted to hang out with a gay couple?" Sasuke spoke as calmly as he possibly could. 

"Yeap." Kiba laughed a little. 

"Kiba, stop acting like a dork..." Shino muttered. 

"Aw, but you love it when I bug people." Kiba laughed. 

"Do you really have to use that pun?" 

"No, I just like it cause it bugs you. You're the flea to my dog." Kiba said as he closed the space between himself and his lover. 

"And that's why I love you." Shino said as he grabbed Kiba's hand. 

"So you two came out or something?" Sasuke spoke up rather suddenly. 

"Nope." Shino said as he broke from his hold from his love. 

"Yes we did... We came out to our parents and Hinata. Went out as the 'third wheel' with some other couples, but other than that, we're still pretty much in the closet as you two." Kiba said.

Oh wow… And thus ends another chapter. I believe the next chapter is where the round robin ends. Isn't it amazing how Kiba and Shino just acted on a random joke. I am just amazed that it didn't end badly and they ruined two lives. People, do not try and pull off the stunt that those two pulled. It is more or likely possible that things will end up badly. Leave the matchmaking to the pros.


	6. The Helpful Date

Aww, I'm saddened…. Nobody reviewed the last two chapters. Makes me sad inside. Well, I think that this is the last chapter where the round robin finishes and I will be taking the liberty in writing the story. So do review in the end.

_Recap_

_"Nope." Shino said as he broke from his hold from his love. __  
_

_"Yes we did... We came out to our parents and Hinata. Went out as the 'third wheel' with some other couples, but other than that, we're still pretty much in the closet as you two." Kiba said._

The Helpful Date

Sasuke stood waiting with Shino and Kiba waiting for Naruto to show up. They decided to attend a rather nice restaurant where normally other ninja and businessmen would conjugate; normally the men would only go to gaze at the lovely geisha that would appear for the parties rather unexpected at times. They felt that it would be safer to come to a place where ninja would meet and enjoy life than go to a cheap place or a place that would reveal their sexuality.

"So..." Kiba muttered.

"So what?" Sasuke asked.

"Who wants to keep you and Naruto on the down low?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-Bozu!" Shino snapped.

"What? I'm just asking." Kiba said.

"It's fine. I don't mind answering." Sasuke said. "I honestly don't care if people find out about us. But Naruto, I guess just needs to adjust with it for a while."

Naruto fidgeted with his hands a little. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." His head dropped a little while his eyes remained fixed to his lap.

"Why are you apologizing? I told you that I will be ready when you are." Sasuke ruffled the blonde's hair and smiled.

"Looks like you two are warming up to each other pretty fast, eh?" Kiba winked at the now blushing Naruto. "Took you guys long enough." He sighed while leaning back with one arm wrapped around Shino. "Not like us... We knew it from the beginning, right Shino?"

"I believe I was the one who knew first... but..." Shino shrugged.

"What? No way! My nose can smell 'gay' ten miles away!" Kiba retorted. But Shino gave an indifferent look.

"W-Well... I just want to talk it slow... and I don't want anyone, especially Sakura-chan, to freak out." The blonde quietly said now playing with the end of his shirt.

"I told you. I'm okay with that, Naruto." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy and rested his chin on top of the other's head. "Slow and easy... however you want."

Naruto blushed at the odd-sounding statement. It sounded like Sasuke was talking about some kind of sex technique. "U-Uh okay..." He replied shakily.

"Well, it's starting to get a little nippy, care to go inside?" the bug ninja asked.

The other shinobi nodded as they entered. The small group waited a little while for somebody to take them to their seats. All of them rather excited that they finally were able to have a date out on the town.

A young woman came up shortly after their discussion to get their orders. She had on a traditional kimono of many colors that complemented the cool weather they were having. The picture displayed in the garment seemed to tell a story of a doe with her fawn in the mass of green and browns of the forest.

Shortly after they gave their orders and she left, the four ninja continues their discussion.

"Well," Sasuke spoke out. "Since you know how we came to be, why don't you tell us about you two."

Naruto was rather shocked by the blush that ran Shino's cheeks. Their story had to be interesting for Shino to actually blush as red as he was now.

"Aw, Kinoko-kun is blushing." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, cause I was the one who told you how I felt..." Shino muttered, "And you were acting like a bigger ass than Sasuke."

"I'm sorry Love. You know I love you though." Kiba laughed.

"What ever..."

"You mean Shino came out first?" Naruto asked.

"Yeap. To be honest, I was rather shocked. I thought that he wasn't like that and Shino freaked me out. I tried to tell myself that I didn't have feelings for him. I even tried to force a relationship with Hinata for god knows how long, but then I gave him a shot. And we've been together for about two years now." Kiba said.

"So it happened out of nowhere?" Sasuke asked.

"No. It took some time for me to develop my feelings for him. But when they hit, they hit hard. I remember telling him my feelings when we were alone after training and I just flat out told him."

"And I socked him right in the face." Kiba said.

"Wow..." Naruto muttered.

"Your orders are ready sirs." The woman said as she came with food and drinks. "Oh and that woman over there bought you your drink sir." she said as she pointed at another woman at the bar.

"Wow Sasuke, you got women buying _you_ drinks." Kiba snickered.

"Should I break her heart and make out with Naruto?" Sasuke laughed.

"No." Naruto shrieked.

"I'm just messing with you Dobe."

"Well, don't do that."

"Just go over to the chick and thank her for the drink and tell her that you're seeing someone." Shino muttered.

"I guess I'll do that now." Sasuke said as he got up from the table.

Sasuke walked confidently over to the woman and sat down next to her. She was rather attractive to Sasuke's surprise. Her legs seemed to have no end; her face was a like a chubic innocence with a certain devilry.

"Hi." Sasuke said with charisma.

"Hello handsome. You decided to ditch them?" she asked.

"Nope. Just came to tell you thanks for the drink. You saved some money for me and my boyfriend." Sasuke laughed.

"The woman's look turned sour at what he said.

"You got to be kidding me. Are you gay or bi? Please tell me you're bi so I have some sort of chance." she said.

"Sorry. But even if I was bi, I'm more of a traditional kind of guy. I want to be with one person at a time, guy or girl." Sasuke said.

"Jeez, why the hell is it that all the hot guys are gay, taken, or asses?" She muttered.

"Well apparently I fit in all those categories." Sasuke laughed.

"Haha... Oh well... I guess I'll just try and find another guy to make him jealous. Are any of those guys straight or are they as fruity as you?"

"Just as fruity, but I guess I wouldn't mind helping you out." Sasuke said.

"Really? Will your boyfriend mind?" she asked.

"Don't know, let me ask him." The raven-haired man said.

Sasuke left the young beauty that sat at the bar area. He was pretty shocked that this woman who he had never met would ask for him to make some guy envious. What made him even more surprised was how he was ready to help out the woman. The young Uchiha sat back down with the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"You let her down gently or did you get her number?" Kiba jeered teasingly.

"I let her down. But she just wanted to make some dude pissed." Sasuke laughed.

"You're kidding." Naruto gasped.

"Do I 'kid' around?"

"So are you going to help her out?"

"I don't know. Should I?" Sasuke asked.

"I would so love to see that Sasuke." Spoke the blonde as he sipped his drink.

"I guess I will then. I'll toss some pretty words to her in front of the guy, act like a jerk, piss off the guy, get into a verbal argument and sit back with you guys 'defeated' cause I'll have nothing better to do than be with my love." Sasuke teased.

Sasuke turned to the woman while Naruto playfully hit him, a smile indicating to her the approval of her plan.

And thus ends another chapter. Sorry it took so long. You see the round robin ended around the middle of the story. So I have to start thinking up of some stuff. For now on, do not expect those once a day chapter updates like the beginning. It will take me some time to write it up. I go to school and have to study, plus, Gaia is right now doing an event and I want to become a vampire… Yea, my SaiManSecks avi will be a vampire of smex!


	7. AN: HELP ME!

Ok, I know I have not been posting anything. I have been buisy beyond beliefe. I have good news and bad news... Mostly bad. The good news is, I got a new boyfriend and I turned 18 (woot free porn for all, lol jk) but the bad newsis... I am stuck. I need some help on this story. I cannot do this on my own so I need you the readers to help me out.

I need help with deciding who the mystory guy is. I was planing origonally to have it as a dorky geeky guy who the girl has feelings for, way to go dorks of the world, or some guy that looks way more built than Sasuke and wants to fight him.

I want to put comidy in this chapter and a little fight scene in this chapter with Sasuke and the mystory guy.

So please help me or this story may never get written.


End file.
